


Aaron's thoughts during the first hotel scene

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Affair era, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, first hotel scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 18:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: God, he's so fit. - he smiled to himself as he licked his lips. - How can someone have so many freckles? It's all over his body...Or...Pretty much what the title says, because we all deserve to read about Aaron's messed up thoughts when everything in his head screamed more simply because he couldn't stop thinking anything else but Robert.





	Aaron's thoughts during the first hotel scene

_How can he be still asleep?_ \- he thought – _God, he's so fit._ \- he smiled to himself as he licked his lips.-  _How can someone have so many freckles? It's all over his body...._ \- Aaron slowly started to sink into his daydream about the man next to him. Robert was asleep, and Aaron couldn't stop staring. They went to a hotel for the first time, and Aaron didn't doubt there will be many more of these in the future. At least he hoped so. He couldn't stop grinning as memories from last night came into his mind. He ached, in the best way possible. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. Aaron was surprised, but he didn't mind one bit. He just went with it. If Robert wanted to trace his tongue all over his body? He didn't have any problems with that. He returned the favor more than once afterwards. It was amazing,  _HE_ felt amazing, and right now, in that moment, Aaron was happy. 

 

 

Robert was different last night. More... gentle? Not that he was an animal or anything, but... it was like, he was more cool about things. Maybe it's the distance. The fact that nobody would disturb them. Either way, Aaron loved every minute of it. He remembered waking up in the middle of the night. At first, he was confused, the whole room... the walls with the big mirror on it... none of it seemed familiar, then it hit him. He was alone... with  _HIM_ . Just the two of them, in a hotel. He turned around a bit to check on him, and he had to smile as he saw him sleeping. Just when he turned around and closed his eyes he felt a hand across his chest, pulling him closer. He didn't dare to move because he was pretty sure it was a reflex. Robert wouldn't do that if he was awake... surely. But he went with it. Two minutes later he was fast asleep, having the most satisfying dream he's ever had. 

 

 

 

His mind was still far away, and he didn't even realize what he was about to do. He lifted his right hand and slowly brushed some hair from Robert's face. If he wanted to be honest, he just wanted to touch him. It's a miracle he didn't wake up to that. -  _Fuck, what am I doing?_ \- he started panicking. -  _I really need to snap out of this._ \- he thought to himself but he didn't move. He stayed there, sitting next to a sleeping Robert, and couldn't stop thinking. 

 

Last night wasn't sex. At least Aaron didn't seem to think so. It was more... -  _He was never this... soft_ – he thought as he watched him move a bit. He didn't wake up, only muttered some incomprehensible words before settling again. - _It was almost... no that can't be._ \- even in his thoughts, he didn't dare to say it. - _It was like.... making love._ \- he felt stupid as soon as he said it in his head –  _Shut up you idiot. -_ he told himself. -  _God, why am I like this? What's wrong with me... it's.... this shouldn't... it's not a big deal._ \- he finished his thought even though he knew it was a lie. Of course, it was a big deal. Robert was a big deal. This, whatever it was going on between them, was a big deal. -  _I've never felt like this before_ – he thought, but it frightened him so much that he shook his head, staring right in front of him for at least a good minute, then stood up to make some coffee. He wanted to occupy his mind, even if he knew it was a long shot. How could he think about anything else, when Robert was right there, inches away... only in his underwear....  _his tight black underwear.. .fuck, I can't get a hard on now. -_ he groaned, then immediately looked at Robert, hoping he didn't wake up. He didn't.

 

He still felt him. It wasn't their first time, but in a way, it felt like it. All the romantic bullshit, that Aaron never believed in... it all happened last night. Well, not the roses and candles bit but... it was still new. New to them. Like it wasn't a dirty affair.... like they were a proper couple. And for a minute or two, Aaron could believe it was all true. He could pretend that it was only a little getaway and not a hideaway. Not that his mother would approve either way. Not even if Robert didn't have Chrissie. Not even if he was single. - _Her face would be priceless though_ – he smiled to himself. -  _She would hate it so much._ \- and he was right. His mother would hate the fact that he's got with someone as dodgy as Robert Sugden. Because she didn't know him. She didn't know  _this_ side of Robert. She didn't know what he was like when it was just the two of them. It was another Robert... almost. It was only his Robert.

But... he wasn't his was he? He could never be his. Aaron knew that, and still, he couldn't stop thinking about what ifs and maybes. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
